


It's empty in the valley of your heart

by Estefania90



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:05:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estefania90/pseuds/Estefania90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Pending]</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's empty in the valley of your heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orochimarisu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orochimarisu/gifts).



> A fanfic for a very special person who is celebrating her birthday today! Happy birthday Orochimarisu! Have a marvelous birthday.
> 
> (I promise there wil be smut somewhere in this so bare with me xD)

The rain fell over his crippled body. He stood there for hours, not moving an inch. His eyes were dimmed and empty, looking at the dug up dirt in front of him. His black yukata was soaking wet and stuck to his frame, just like his hair that was covering most of his face.  
The funeral finished hours ago but Yukimura didn't want to shelter himself from the rain. He didn't want to abandon the old Tiger of Kai, the man he saw as a father and the man he vowed loyalty to. He still couldn't believe it. How could this happen?

Sasuke found himself under a tree, a few meters away from Yukimura. He wasn't abondining him in this hard time. The death of his Oyakata-sama was a hard blow for everyone, even for the lords of the other lands. Even for lord Uesagi Kenshin, who assisted the funeral, but for Yukimura it seemed like the world had crumbled right underneath his feet.  
He saw crying, screaming and suffering in a way he never imagined Yukimura to. The fact that he couldn't do anything to make his suffering any less made him feel incompetent. He promised Oyakata-sama that he would protect Yukimura at any cost and help in every way he could, but now he couldn't do anything except be there for him in silence.  
Now that Takeda Shingen had died the neighbouring nations would take advantage and attack but atleast they could count on Uesugi Kenshin. He would keep the peace between the nations in respect for the deceased Tiger but he didn't know what the One-Eyed Dragon had planned.  
An idea popped into his had. There was one person who could make the new lord of Kai suffer less. A person who he respects the same way he did Oyakata-sama. He opened the only umbrella he had in his hand and walked up to his lord, placing himself next to him. He covered Yukimura with the umbrella: 

''Danna, if you continue to stand in the rain like this you will get sick.''  
But he got no response from the other.  
''Danna let's go back.''  
''It's all my fault...'' Yukimura spoke in a voice that was almost unaudiable. ''That he isn't here..''  
''Don't say that,'' Sasuke said calmly, not letting the other finish his sentence.  
''Sasuke...'' He finally looked up and Sasuke's eyes widened a bit at the sight before him. Seeing those eyes, which were always filled with fire, were dimmed and filled with fear and sadness. It was like seeing a wounded puppy on the floor. 

''Danna. Please don't say anything like that again. The death of Oyakata-sama was coming sooner or later. You need to understand that things like these happen and that now you're the new leader of the Takeda clan''  
''No! I am not the new leader of the Takeda clan. Oykata-sama was the leader. I just lived to serve him. My only goal was to make his dream come true.''  
''Then fight and make his dream come true. Finish what he started. Don't let your emotions dominate you. Oyakata-sama always said that.''  
''Sasuke...'' Yukimura looked down again. ''Leave me alone.''  
''Danna...'' Sasuke realized that it was a harsh thing to say but Yukimura was always led by emotions. The best thing he could do was obey and leave him alone.  
''Don't take too long Danna..'' And with that he left him be.

Masamune had just received the message that the old man Takeda had died. The message had surprised him because he didn't expect such a strong lord to perish so soon. Masamune looked outside, seeing how the raindrops splashed on the floor, forming puddles in front of the dojo;  
''It seems the weather expresses the pain you are feeling'' he muttered, having Yukimura in mind. He changed his tone and spoke out loud.

''Kojuro.''  
''Hai Masamune-sama,'' his second in command answered, who entered the room when he heard his name being called.  
''Tell the soldiers to prepare my horse.''  
''Your horse? Masamune-sama what do you intend?''  
''I am visting the new Tiger of Kai.''

The next day, the rain hadn't stopped from falling. Sasuke was inside the dojo and looked how his Danna was sitting at the grave of the former lord of Kai. He didn't move all night. Sasuke had tried all night long to change him into dried clothes but he didn't succeed. If Yukimura continued like this he would get a terrible pneumonia. When he decided to enter the room for the twentieth time that mornign he heard one of his subordinates speak;

''Sarutobi-sama, I have news.''  
Sasuke turned to face the other ninja: ''Speak.''  
''The One-Eyed Dragon has arrived.''  
''What? With his army?''  
''No. Only with his right eye.''

A discreet smile formed on Sasuke's face and turned to still see Yukimura at the grave, clueless about what happened due to the sound of the falling rain. 

''Let them in,'' Sasuke ordered. And as quick as the ninja appeared e left, leaving Ssuke with his own thoughts. 

''Saves me a trip to Oshu,'' He smiled and entered the room to inform Yukimura about the vistors.


End file.
